Dragon Ball ULTRA SUPER
by ychiii
Summary: Se tratara de una nueva historia , donde Goku y los guerreros Z tendrán que luchar con nuevos y viejos enemigos , todo orientado después de la batalla de los dioses , ojala les guste 3


**Esta la historia se desarrolla después de la película "La batalla de los Dioses "**

 **Espero que sea de su agrado ..**

la batalla entre Goku y el Dios de la destrucción fue tan grande en términos de poder que causo una transformación nunca antes vista en la tierra .deteriorando y creando ,en muchas partes fuera de la atmosfera por la ondas de poder emanadas por la pelea , una especie de agujeros negros los cuales rodeaban la tierra . sin embargo estos extraños orificios no se encontraban activos ,lo cual explica porque goku y los demás no los detectaron , hasta cierto día…

un dia como cualquiera Goten y trunks llegaron a la mansión capsula y encendieron el televisor , en este transmitían un programa sobre el sistema solar .. Goten y Trunks quedaron maravillados por la belleza de este lugar gritando – wow genial¡—

En eso dice trunks – tenemos que ir a ese lugar (levantándose del sofá con un gran ánimo) , Goten feliz lo apoya en esa propuesta . trunks con Goten salen al patio , cara a cara se transforman en supersayayin ,se mirar y gritan al mismo tiempo – En sus marcas .LISTOS ..?... FUERAA¡- y salen volando con dirección al espacio exterior , todo iba bien hasta que cada veces sus rostros se iban transformando de color morado por la falta de oxígeno y la espesa gravedad lo cual mediante señas deciden volver . cuando llegan a tierra se quedan un buen rato mareados tirados en el suelo , en ese momento trunks dice - le pediré a mi abuelito que nos construya una nave espacial para poder viajar al sistema solar - lo cual este último accede .

En ese momento Goten dice – iré a mi casa a pedir permiso y traer provisiones – (llamando a la nube voladora, se sube y despidiéndose alegre se va)

Cuando Goten llega a su casa solo esta su madre y Gohan que estaba de visita , Goku como de costumbre estaba entrenando en el planeta Kaiosama .

Goten, tímido le pide permiso a Milk lo cual está enojada le responde que no por miedo que le pase algo ,Gohan lo escucha y convence a su madre de dejarlo ir ya que él también se entusiasmó y le encantaría conocer de una forma más académica el sistema solar, con esta noticia Goten salta de alegría . Gohan le dice a su hermano – prepara tus cosas que no vamos en 15 minutos -. Después de eso Gohan Y Goten salen con dos grandes mochilas que equivalen a 4 veces su tamaño y se van volando a la mansión capsula.

Cuando llegan, trunks los estaba esperando con la nave lista , y se rie de las mochilas de Goten y Gohan , este último le explica a trunks que también ira para conocer el sistema solar .

Los tres se ponen sus trajes espaciales, se suben cierran la puerta principal y Gohan se sienta y comienza el despegue mientras que desde la ventana trunks y Goten se despiden del abuelo de trunks .

Comienzan el viaje , gracias a las turbulencias Goten y Trunks estaban mareados en el suelo, pero esto solo duro hasta cuando por fin salieron de la atmosfera y se colocaron de lleno en el espacio exterior , Gohan deja la maquina en modo automático y comienzan el viaje . los tres atónitos por la belleza del paisaje trunks dice - mira ese planeta se parece a la calvicie del maestro rochi – ( los tres ríen ) mientras veían sorprendidos prácticamente pegado al vidrio no se percataron que la nave espacial se acercaba a uno de estos agujeros negros , se acercó tanto que altero este agujero y lo activo.

La nave empezó a moverse bruscamente, es ahí donde se percataron de lo q estaba sucediendo . gohan comienza a pilotear la nave pero es demasiado tarde la nave se introdujo dentro del agujero , gohan dice – lo único que nos queda es abrir la puerta y lanzar un kamekame-ha contra el agujero y hacer que la nave se desplace en dirección contraria -. Abren la puerta principal, se colocan en frente y gritan:- KAMMEE KAMMEE HAAAA¡ -. Los tres lo lanzan con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que la nave se mueva de una forma muy brusca ,en consecuencia de ello Gohan pierde el equilibrio y cae de la nave en dirección al agujero . Esto se debe a que Gohan ya no entrenaba y su condición física era muy baja, Goten llorando y asustado grita: hermanoo ¡ y se convierte en supersayayin , pero no en un supersayayin ordinario sino que en su fase dos (trunks queda sorprendido por el ki de Goten ) . Goten con los ojos llorosos y serio salta de la nave y va tras Gohan .Este último le gritaba – no Goten , devuélvete a la nave – pero este último no lo escucho ,

Goten extiende su brazo hasta no más poder y toma la mano de gohan que estaba a punto de caer en el agujero negro , viendo la situación goten empuja a gohan en dirección a la nave y le lanza un kame kame ha para que su hermano alcance la nave …

Ahora goten era el que estaba entrando al agujero negro lentamente , gohan y trunks llorando asustados .Goten cerrando sus ojos llorando grita: - hermanooooooo sálvame¡ …..-.

Al ver tan traumatizante escena donde Goten desaparece desmallado en medio del agujero negro, decide volver a la tierra rápidamente para pedir ayuda a los demás.

La nave no alcanza tocar suelo y gohan sale volando por la puerta en busca de bulma para poder contactar a los demas, entra y grita

-"Bulmaa¡ "

Sale bulma extrañada por lo agitado de gohan y dice:

-"hola gohan, que ha pasado porque estas así de alterado"

Gohan cae al suelo exhausto y le cuenta todo con lujo y detalle. Bulma sorprendida comienza a llamar a los demás lo antes posible .a cabo de treinta minutos llegan todos (piccoro , krilin ,vegeta , tenshinhan ,chaos y yamcha) .gohan pregunta :

-"¿mi padre? Alguien sabe sobre el …."

-Piccoro "tenemos que apresurarnos vamos todos y después nos trataremos de contactar con Goku "–

-Bulma –"yo tengo una capsula con una nave espacial para salir inmediatamente, así que vamos ¡."

Todos salen al patio y bulma lanza la capsula y booomm¡ aparece la nave espacial

Bulma – "!suban todos¡ "

Cuando entra el último, se cierra la compuerta y la nave empieza a elevarse.

Trunks –grita "vamos por ti goten, resiste"

Cuando llegan al espacio y ven la cruel realidad, no había solo un agujero, sino muchos, todos muy similares.

Todos muy confundidos, no sabían por dónde empezar, piccoro mira por la ventana y dice

-"entremos en ese agujero "- señalando uno que tenía en vista desde que llegaron

Bulma lo apoya y atraviesa este dicho agujero, pero cuando se acercan se percatan que no es un agujero negro sino era un portal a otro planeta. **Será que todos los agujeros son dimensiones o planetas? descúbrelo la próxima semana escribo todos los lunes y miércoles . Agréguenme a favoritos si les gusto .. Eso lo bueno está por venir ¡… saludos cordiales…..¡**


End file.
